phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Monomate
Monomates are a member of the mate family, and the weakest of all healing items. Phantasy Star II Monomate is a consumable item in Phantasy Star II that heals the user for a small amount of hit points during or out of battle. It can be purchased from many tool shops in towns early on in Rolf's adventure for the low price of 20 meseta per mate. As the story progresses, the monomate is eventually phased out in favor of the more powerful medicines, dimate and trimate, in the later towns encountered on planet Dezo. Phantasy Star IV In Phantasy Star IV, monomate is a weak medicine that restores a maximum of 48 hit points to the human that consumes it. Androids cannot ingest the item. Monomate can be purchased from many early game shops for 20 meseta per vial. Phantasy Star Online When used, monomate will heal a number of Hitpoints according to the difficulty. Monomates will heal 75 HP on Normal and their healing ability will increase by 75 HP per difficulty, healing up to 300 HP in Ultimate. Monomates are very commonly obtained as drops from monsters on low difficulties, or found in boxes. The item store on Pioneer II stocks monomates at 50 meseta apiece, although the store stops selling them eventually. This reduces the supply of monomates in Ultimate, making them somewhat rarer than their cousins, Dimates and Trimates. New characters begin the game with a few items in their inventory, which includes four monomates. Phantasy Star Online 2 Monomates are a healing item that can be purchased for 50 Meseta from the Item Shop, or dropped from enemies or Containers. The Monomate heals for 30% of a player's HP. This value can be boosted by certain effects such as the Mate Lovers Skill Ring. The Monomate has the fastest consumption animation of all Mates. Automate Skills prioritize Monomates first. Phantasy Star Online 2 es In Phantasy Star Online 2 es, monomate is an active chip that can be equipped to the chip palette. Once it is manually activated in battle, it will recover a small amount of its user's HP. The monomate chip is of the wind element. It can be grinded to a maximum level of 15. Since its rarity is merely a single star, it is very easy to obtain and can be commonly drawn from the FUN scratch. Phantasy Star Online 2: The Animation Monomates are featured twice in the anime. A Monomate appears in Episode 5 and Episode 9. In Episode 5, Aika gives Kouta a Monomate because he is upset about Itsuki and Rina's blossoming relationship. However, Kouta believes it is an imitation based on in-game Monomates due to being at a fan festa; he is wholly unaware that it is an actual Monomate. Upon consuming it, Kouta gains a burst of energy and feels refreshed. Unfortunately, the Photons in the drink react poorly to his human gastrointestinal system, and he is soon forced to find a bathroom. A Monomate is later given to Itsuki in Episode 9 to heal the gut wound he received from a Vol Dragon in Episode 8. Category:Consumable Items in Phantasy Star Classic Category:Consumable Items